tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Morning Panic
Log Title: Morning Panic Characters: Dust Devil, Jetfire, Scales, Star Hauler Location: radio chatter Date: November 7, 2019 TP: wraiths? Summary: Dust Devil has never tried to help a human that was this injured before. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 10:40:20 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.' ' ' <> Dust Devil says, "Scales....Ummm what do I do with the pieces once I get them all back together. I think I have them in the right order now. Had the left leg and right leg on the wrong sides...." <> Scales says, "Pieces of...?" <> Dust Devil says, "Ummmm guardian?" <> Scales says, "Uh.... Dust Devil? Humans can't just be reassembled if they're torn apart. Not the way we can." <> Scales says, "You might have a chance if the brain is intact. Maybe. And it's still getting oxygen somehow." <> Scales says, "But dead human parts are dead. When they do replace pieces, they do it fresh enough that the cells haven't had time to die off yet. Um... they keep the parts cold, though? To keep them from rotting. So... cold might make a difference?" <> Dust Devil says, "I..I know...I just...I don't know what else ta do. She's not quite....ya know...but I don't know enough ta call her and it's better tryin ta be useful than just standin there lost right?" <> Dust Devil says, "They're not supposed ta be in this many pieces!" <> Scales says, "I'm really not the expert, here. All I know about human medicine is from readin' about stuff. And with her.. didn't she work with a couple of our people before? They'd probably know more about how it all works." <> Dust Devil says, "We're getting the parts together at least" <> Jetfire says, "Dust Devil - When do you expect your efforts to be complete in regards to repairs to the Guardian?" <> Jetfire says, "Dust Devil, come in!" <> Dust Devil says, "I...I....I don't know! I...there's so many parts...they're not supposed to come in that many parts...." <> Jetfire says, "Very well - dispatching Lightspeed to assist you. The sooner we can get you back to base, the better. You only have four more days before you're due to return to Chromia." <> Scales says, "Jetfire.. who was it that worked with Guardian in the first place?" <> Jetfire says thoughtfully "Hmm... I believe it was Ratchet, but it could have been Hoist. I will reach out to them - and get you an answer. <> Scales says, "That'd be good. Dusty really isn't equipped for what he's tryin' to do." <> Jetfire says, "Well, there should be plenty of documentation out there if Ratchet and Hoist aren't available. In addition to Omega Supreme's medical logs, there are plenty of historical documentations about how the Guardians were constructed." <> Scales says, "Not that kinda Guardian. She's a Joe." <> Jetfire pauses briefly. "Ohh..." He sighs "Well, First Aid most likely has the most experience with human anatomy. Perceptor maybe a distant second." <> Scales says, "Yeah, Guardian's her codename. I think her real name is, um, Henshaw? And she's got some kinda tech in her and had worked with some of us already." <> Dust Devil says, "I'm tryin! I...just haven't treated anyone really cept Spike fer a sprain once I think and then when I took care of Tyson. Neither got....um...shredded." <> Star Hauler says, "I think humans have a song about how body parts are atteched. The head bone attach to the neck bone, the neck bone attach to the shoulder bone." <> Jetfire says, "Lightspeed should be there to assist. Do you have anything you want me to share for our Aerospace daily status meeting?" <> Scales says, "I've got the gear ready for the thing I've been workin' on. I don't really know anything about the stuff where Dusty is besides what people have been sayin' over comms." <> Dust Devil says, "Those parts are still attached. Yeah...tell Fireflight he owes me cause I won the bet." <> Jetfire says, "OK, and what status do you have for the Green Team meeting?" <> Jetfire says, "OK, I'm due to start the Blue team meeting - Scales, be sure Dust Devil gives his status to both his Green Team and Blue Team meetings today. Lightspeed should be en route in t-minus 3000 astroseconds. He'll coordinate with Dust Devil for the rest of the day - and hopefully get allow Dust Devil to return to our lab so we don't lose a day of him." Log session ending at 12:14:59 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.